Cat-ptured
Cat-ptured 'is the twenty-third episode of ''"Miraculous: The Golden Ages". Synopsis Adrien Agreste is put on house arrest by his father, who suspects Adrien is Cat Noir. This leaves Ladybug to fight Mayura as Dragon Bug. Plot At Le' Grand Paris, the building is on fire. Ladybug and Cat Noir swiftly swing into action. Cat Noir and Ladybug quickly evacuate the building. Cat Noir then saves Chloe Bourgeois. Cat Noir tells Ladybug that they needed a miracle to put out this raging hotel. Ladybug calls upon her Lucky Charm, and it turns out to be a battery. She wonders what to do with it, and her Lucky Vision shows her the sprinklers and the air compressor. Ladybug quickly acts, rubbing the battery against the air compressor vigilantly. The battery's energy rushes through the building and activates the sprinklers. The sprinklers take down the fire. Ladybug throws her Lucky Charm in the air and the damage caused by the fire is reversed. Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste is watching the event on his TV with his assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur. Adrien's bodyguard walks in and Gabriel tells him to go check on Adrien. He goes up to his room and sees that Adrien is missing. He alerts Gabriel and Nathalie. Gabriel tells the bodyguard to go find Adrien, wherever he is. When he leaves, Gabriel tells Nathalie that he has a suspicion that Adrien is Cat Noir. She asks about the time where Gabriel akumatized his bodyguard, and Adrien and Cat Noir were in the same place. Gabriel tells her that Cat Noir and Ladybug always has a backup plan. Nathalie also says that he thinks Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. When Alix Kubdel was akumatized, she saw two Ladybug's, but when the second Ladybug appeared, Marinette-Dupain Cheng disappeared. In a flashback, Marinette sees Ladybug from a moment later, surprised. Ladybug from the future and Tikki explain what happened. Later in the flashback, future Ladybug and Cat Noir chase the two Timebreakers. The Timebreakers turn to go after them, but present Ladybug stops them. Cat Noir clasps his hands and grins, amazed to see two Ladybugs. Gabriel says that he will keep Adrien inside the house while Nathalie fights Ladybug as Mayura. Then they will see if Cat Noir shows up then. Nathalie activates the Peacock Miraculous and transforms into Mayura. Meanwhile, Ladybug swings back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and into her room. She then de-transforms into Marinette. She tells easy fighting that fire was easy. Tikki says that they should have turned down the stove. They both laugh. Meanwhile, Cat Noir checks his room for his father, his bodyguard, or his father's assistant. No-one's there. He leaps into his room and de-transforms into Adrien. Plagg complains that the good cheese that was in the kitchen was burnt down to a cinder. Wasted. Adrien tells Plagg that he can get camembert from the cheese cabinet. Plagg rejoices and rushes to the cheese cabinet. He eats ten pieces of cheese per minute. Meanwhile, Mayura amokitizes her tablet to create a sentimonster. She makes her monster try and attack City Hall. The police force tries to stop Mayura and the Sentimonster, but the Sentimonster kicks them away. Transcript (At Le' Grand Paris, the building is on fire. Ladybug and Cat Noir swing onto the scene.) '''Ladybug: Everyone stand back! Cat Noir: We got this, folks! (As soon as everyone is clear from the outside of the building by Roger Raincomprix and the police force, Cat Noir and Ladybug rush inside the flaming hotel.) Ladybug: Cat Noir, split up. We'll work fast to get the people out of here. Cat Noir: You got it, Bugaboo. Ladybug: Stop calling me Bugaboo! (Ladybug and Cat Noir split up, covering more ground. They end up on the same hallway and find the Bourgeois family. Ladybug carries the Mayor and Chloe and evacuate them. Cat Noir carries Audrey Bourgeois and Butler Jean and evacuate them. When they get out, pieces of the building fly off of the hotel.) Mayor Bourgeois: My hotel! Audrey '''and '''Chloe Bourgeois: My designer clothes! Cat Noir: With all that stuff being burnt, Bugaboo, we're going to need a miracle! Ladybug: One, stop calling me Bugaboo! Two, we need a spark of luck! Lucky Charm! (Her Lucky Charm turns out to a battery!) Ladybug: A battery? Cat Noir: It's probably trying to tell you that the sparks are flying between us. (winks) (Ladybug groans. She looks around and with her Lucky Vision, sees an air compressor.) Ladybug: Of course! (She puts the battery against the air compressor, rubs it vigorously, and activates the sprinklers.) Citizens, Bourgeois': Yay! Thanks, Ladybug! Chloe Bourgeois: (shrugs her shoulders) ''Queen Bee would have done it better. And faster. ''(Meanwhile, at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel Agreste is watching the event on his TV with his assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur.) Gabriel Agreste: That was faster than usual. Cat Noir and Ladybug are getting greater at using their powers, and they have learned to use them in more ways than fighting my villains and your Sentimonsters. Nathalie Sancoeur: Agreed. We need to get a hold of their Miraculouses before they unlock more secrets. (Gabriel snaps his fingers, and his bodyguard walks in.) Gabriel Agreste: Go get my son. (The bodyguard goes to Adrien's room, but he's no where to be found. Adrien's bodyguard alerts Gabriel.) Gabriel Agreste: Go find him! Immediately! (He rushes to his car and out to the streets of Paris to look for Adrien.) Gabriel Agreste: As I thought. Every time Ladybug and Cat Noir show up, my son disappears. Nathalie Sancoeur: Are you sure? What about that time where you akumatized the bodyguard? (flashback) Ladybug: He's coming! (hears her earrings ring again) Hurry up, Cat Noir. (Meanwhile, Gorizilla spots the helmeted "Adrien", really Wayhem, kicking the wheels of several cars to create loud alarms. He lands behind him.) Wayhem (as Adrien): Over here! (Gorizilla is about to grab "Adrien", but Cat Noir uses his staff and blocks him.) Nathalie Sancoeur (voice): And that's when Cat Noir showed up. Cat Noir: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? (Gorizilla tries to grab him, but Cat Noir jumps down to the ground) Don't worry, "Adrien", I won't let him touch a hair on your head! (Cat Noir repeatedly dodges Gorizilla's hand.) Cat Noir: Missed me! Missed me! Missed me again! That's it, big guy. Come on, just a little more. (runs underneath Gorizilla to where he's directly above the Métro station) There! Cataclysm! (touches the pavement, causing it to cave in and trap Gorizilla in the destroyed road; then calls Ladybug on his staff) This is Cat Noir Express Deliveries. Did you order a giant beast, M'Lady? Ladybug: I knew I could count on you, kitty! Where is Adrien? Cat Noir: (over the phone) He's safe. Ladybug: (to Gorizilla) I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna have to search your pockets! (jumps onto Gorizilla and takes the bracelet out of his pocket) Here you are! (pulls it apart, revealing the akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (flashback ends) Nathalie Sancoeur: And then Adrien came home. Gabriel Agreste: True... Nathalie Sancoeur: Or when you akumatized Alix Kubdel... (another flashback ends.) Nathalie Sancoeur '''(voice): I was watching there too. I couldn't exactly hear the conversation, but Marinette and Ladybug were together. '''Marinette: Who are you? Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future. Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future! Marinette: Crazy! Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door! Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have... Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations? Gabriel Agreste '(voice): But then another Ladybug came to the scene. ''(The two Timebreakers are about to steal Cat Noir and the future Ladybug's energy, but a yo-yo stops them.) '''Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh! Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand? Ladybug 2: Thanks! Cat Noir: Uh... uh? (Cat Noir is surprised because there are two Ladybugs) Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades. Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground! Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground? (Cat Noir clasps his hands while he grins and he is amazed to see two Ladybugs) Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven! (flashback ends) Gabriel Agreste: You know what, Nathalie? Let's try an experiment. Nathalie Sancoeur: What do you have in mind? Gabriel Agreste: I'll stay here with Adrien. You and a Sentimonster storm Paris. That will have to lead Ladybug and Cat Noir out, whoever they are. Here we'll see if the theory is true. (Nathalie and Gabriel share a cackling laughter.) Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/ Dragon Bug (present; flashback) * Adrien Agreste/ Cat Noir (present; flashback) * Tikki * Plagg * Gabriel Agreste/ Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/ Mayura Minor characters * Roger Raincomprix (cameo) * Police * Andre' Bourgeois * Audrey Bourgeois * Chloe Bourgeois * Butler Jean * Adrien's bodyguard (present, flashback - as Gorizilla) * Wayhem (flashback) * Alix Kubdel (flashback - as Timebreaker)